


Hello I'm Sorry don't click on this, it isnt an actual fic

by Darkside_of_the_moon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkside_of_the_moon/pseuds/Darkside_of_the_moon
Summary: Hello, again Im sorry? This is not my story and I do not wan to take credit for It. I didnt post it on here with the intention of anyone reading this, I guess Its just a way of keeping track of everything together?





	Hello I'm Sorry don't click on this, it isnt an actual fic

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7601212/26/What-You-Don-t-Surrender

What you Dont Surrender posted on fanfiction.net by caffeinekitty


End file.
